


Poem

by Fallenangel87



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: This is this poem I wrote for my book project in English Honors. What do you guys think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is this poem I wrote for my book project in English Honors. What do you guys think?

Doth thou love require reason?  
Willeth thou cease if I begin looking at others?  
I intend to care for thou unconditionally as love was intended to be.  
Willeth thou believe that I shall leave, that I shall flee from thy love?  
Thou shall love thy until the end.  
Willeth thou layeth by thy side as I draw thy dying breath?   
Thou shall do these things for thou, these and an abundance of others.   
Does thou know thy love?   
May I careth about thou?  
Would thou love bethe rejected?   
Doubt that the sun is fire  
Doubt that the Earth doth move  
Doubt truth for a liar  
But never doubt that I love you


End file.
